


A Hypothetical Friend

by pameytilla



Series: It's a Floor 19 situation [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Magnus has a hypothetical friend with a crush on someone, but his hypothetical friend doesn't know if they like them back.Or, Magnus asks Annabeth for advice.





	A Hypothetical Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer, I don't own MCGA or any of the characters; no profit is made. 
> 
> Yes, it's short but I wote this really quickly, so eh. 
> 
> Also, I used Italics and Bolding this time, so that's fun.

“So, Annabeth.” Magnus greeted as cheerfully as possible, “if hypothetically of course- a friend of mine liked someone, how would they know if they liked them back?” 

Annabeth sighed from her end if the phone. “What? Magnus. It is three a.m; why are you calling me?” 

“I just told you.” he said. “How would my hypothetical friend know if the person liked them back?” 

If Annabeth were there, Magnus imagined her rolling her eyes at him. 

“Okay so. Your ‘hypothetical friend’ is clearly you and you're asking me if Alex likes you back?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus deflated. “Basicly.”

“I don't know, why are you asking me?” Annabeth sighed. “What about Sam? Or Hearth and Blitz?” 

“They'd laugh,” Magnus mumbled. It was true, he’d tried asking Sam but she had laughed at him. “and you have Percy.” 

“Did you say the ‘hypothetical friend’ thing to Sam?” she let out a long suffering sigh. 

Magnus made a noise of assent, he’d used almost the same phrasing with Sam. Sam had looked at him like, ‘I see right through you Magnus’ and laughed at him. Granted she'd tried to muffle it but still. 

“It sounds like you should just ask Alex yourself.” 

“Like, use the ‘hypothetical friend’ thing- or what?” 

Annabeth sighed. “What do you think?” she said and hung up. 

Magnus shrugged. Maybe he should text Alex instead of asking in person. 

**_To Alex [03:21]_ **

_ Hey, so I have this hypothetical friend  who likes someone, what do you think they should do?  _

Magnus hit send and waited. He didn't want to seem desperate, although maybe he should have said please. 

He sat on the floor leaning against his bed, knees drawn up to his chest, fiddling with his phone case. 

About half an hour later his phone alerted him to two texts.

**_From Alex [03:47]_ **

_ what. the hel.  _

**_From Alex [03:47]_ **

_just tell your friend to ask their crush if they like them. then please go to sleep._

Magnus started and deleted about ten texts before settling on a three word reply.

**_ To Alex [03:49] _ **  
_ Okay, thank you. _

He sent the text and shut his phone off. Magnus rearranged the sheets on his bed just before his phone alerted him of another text. 

**_From Alex [03:52]_ **

_ please go to sleep.  _


End file.
